


我的女朋友

by nezumikun_84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 两人性转情节有bbc神探夏洛克迷你剧设定不知道选对了没有
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	我的女朋友

我的女朋友

某天，john在梦中又回到了让他一度深感阴影的阿富汗战场，但是等他醒过来的时候他觉得他还是回到阿富汗战场比较好，因为他变成了“她”。

好吧，john觉得自己是在做梦，不过她胸口那两坨肉是什么东西，好吧，虽然john和大多数男人一样对于大胸有着莫名的爱好，但是前提是不是在自己身上，而且他那头短短的微卷的金毛也变长到胸口，至于身下明显少了点什么东西……

Sherlock!!!!!!!!!

一切不正常的事情，通常矛头都是指向一个人，john的室友，大名鼎鼎的咨询侦探某位高功能反社会人士。说不定他又在做什么奇怪的化学实验。

客厅中，蜷缩在沙发上的sherlock面朝内一动不动。

好吧，sherlock又买错女士睡衣了，但是，这都不是重点。

“johnny，我饿了”

What？

沙发上传来的声音，如果john还没有因为突如其来的变化而幻听，那绝对是个低沉而迷人的女性，噢，谢特，那是john（身为男性）最认为性感的。

前提是……

“johnny，你那小脑瓜又怎么了，当然刚起床我还可以原谅你现在的智商，但是现在我想我需要吃点东西。”

是的！Sherlock的确需要吃东西，如果他的记忆没有出错，sherlock这个家伙已经很久没有好好吃过一顿了，不是为了案子，而是太无聊，结果找了一堆解密问答来做，弄成这样，哦，谢特john到底要怎么对付这个超龄儿童！

“johnny，我饿了”

觉得jonny一直处于神游的状态，sherlock终于转过身来。

No！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

John才不会承认沙发上那个一头长波浪细卷，身上的高档女式睡衣下若隐若现的是女性特有的……乳……沟……哦，john才不承认她多看了那个地方一眼。

“johnny，显然不知名的原因让你有点失忆的那种感觉，你虽然对我有印象，但是印象有偏差，有趣……”

好了，双手合十，开始思考，眼前的人的确是sherlock，但是……是女的。

“johnny，你真的需要劝劝sherly了，他应该好好吃饭，这是早餐，还是强调一点，我只是房东，不是你们的管家。”

和蔼可亲的？和大多数花甲的英国老头一样发福的哈德森先生？敲门进来，看了眼实在是无处下手的餐桌，将早餐放在了稍微能放得下东西的茶几上。

“哦，可怜的johnny，sherly不要总是惹johnny生气。”

“显然，他今天的状态不仅和我有关系，和我亲爱的房东先生也有关系，你看她的表情，都傻了……”

John痴呆的状态一直持续到……

“johnny，走了，案子有进展了，今天我们要把那个家伙揪出来！带上你的勃朗宁。”

看着眼前穿着收腰定制西装，那虽然不是傲人的胸部，但是大小得体，在西装内的高档衬衫领口的衬托下……很性感，还有那相同的女款的高档大衣和围巾……

这货不是sherlock，这货不是shelock！这货绝对不是sherlock！！！！！！

哦，天啊，她准备穿着7公分高的高跟鞋去和犯罪分子搏斗吗！！！！！！

于是，他或者她的勃朗宁还是那个样子，这一点让john或者johnny很欣慰。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

哦，谢特，为什么他，john，军人，有着钢铁一般的意志，神枪手，经历过阿富汗的战场，甚至一枪击毙罪犯，现在穿着小平跟的淑女鞋在追杀人犯！更过分的是那个穿着7cm高跟鞋的sherlock，不，sherly，跑的比她还快！

“johnny，前面是条死路，我们分头包抄！”  
“sherlock！那人有抢！你当心！！”

无论怎么说，追捕逃犯的内容是完全一样的，johnny很快就融入了其中。

“Johnny！快！别让他跑了”  
Sherly踩着她7cm高的高跟鞋一路居然赶上了罪犯，哦，谢特，那罪犯可是有枪的！显然无论是男性的还是女性的sherlock，和罪犯拼命的那种个性真是一点也不会变！！！  
于是，john拿起枪朝着搏斗中的歹徒和sherly……

“呯！！！！”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“哦~johnny。你的枪法可真不是盖的，完全没有伤到sherly，歹徒的右大腿直中！”看着眼前对自己夸赞有加的探长，恩，lestrad探长，不过，也是女版的，有着成熟女性的魅力，金色齐肩的头发很适合一位便衣女警。好吧，其实他已经不是很惊讶探长也转变性别了，因为他看到了拉低一整条街的女版安德森，本来这已经够了，但是在看到maiky的时候，johnny风化了。

“听说我那个不听话的妹妹又惹祸了，哦，sherly，你再这么不珍惜自己妈咪会生气的，你不能总让johnny担心，虽然对于johnny的枪法就算是M15也没人能敌得过。”依然是标准的黑衣，那把小黑伞也依然存在，较偏向女性的设计风格，干练的短发，哦，那可悲的发际线还是那么明显。还有那个自始至终黑莓不离手的黑莓小姐……或许现在应该称他为黑莓先生。

哦，上帝，为什么……john有点不能接受事实，尤其是当女版的maiky向她挤挤眼睛的时候，john真的是风中凌乱的可以。

“maiky，你少靠近johnny!!!”

很显然，无论是sherlock还是sherly，对他的哥哥mycroft还是姐姐maiky，这敌视的态度还是一模一样。Sherly直接拉过john的手，对着自己姐姐怒目而视，“johnny，以后这家伙再找你你大可以不必理会，她放着那些个国家大事不管，是个喜欢搞窃听和监视的变态！”

手………………

John一时间有点回不过神，毕竟身为男性的sherlock和身为男性的john，牵牵小手什么还是有点不太合适的，而现在sherly理所当然地牵着johnny的手，大方的从案发现场绝尘而去。

到了211B的门口，意外又出现了，看到来人，sherly立刻放开了johny的手，一看那脸色就知道不开心了，还是那个只有12岁的孩子。

“我想……我还是不适合呆在这里了，johnny，我想我肚子饿了。”

个性真是一点都没变，这对john来说是赤果果的威胁！这个大孩子就是不让他省心，工作的时候不要命，饿了就像嗷嗷待哺的小雏鸟一般就等着他john来伺候！  
于是眼前这个陌生的男人是谁……？

“johny，虽然我也有错，但是……我道歉……”眼前英俊的男人局促的抬了抬眼镜，“医院的工作一直会为你留着，如果……嗯，sherly，在工作中找你，我也不会介意……”  
不好的预感一直萦绕着john，这暧昧的态度是怎么回事，显然女性的自己也是一名医生，也有工作，而这位……恩先生，显然是自己的上司……难道

难道他是sarash！！！！？？？？

千万不要跟我说这是真的。

但是显然john的运气一直是很背的。

“johnny，医院随时欢迎你回去，我知道，你和sherly才是一对，我会祝福你们。”

从对男版的sarash的震惊中恢复过来，John才发现一个大问题，什么？他和sherly是一对？为什么无论是男版还是女版，他和sherlock总是一对，好吧如果她现在是他，对女版的sherly，哦，fuck，这真是太美妙了，可惜……事实总是残酷的。

***************************  
“冰箱里的食材还能做海鲜炒饭，我们晚上就这么解决吧……”  
某人窝在沙发里不做声。那动作那气氛，跟sherlock一模一样，看来无论怎样他john的命就是照顾这个长不大的孩子!

手机铃声的声音不断传来。

“sherly”好吧，她已经习惯了这名字，“你的手机！”  
“我够不到……”  
你的手机就在茶几上，而且只有离你一手臂的距离！！！！  
显然身经百战的john已经习惯了，于是将炒饭准备好之后就拿起sherly的手机。  
是来自莫莱的视频信息。  
[sherly，嗯……我是莫莱，我只是来问下什么时候能把受害者，你知道的，葛莱士夫人，库房要检查了，所以希望能早点归还给实验室……恩……就是这样。]  
好吧……john总算知道冰箱里的人头是谁的了，还有……莫莱，行了，看着他那眼神那神态，那念sherly的语气，显然和女性的莫莉暗恋着sherlock一样，这个莫莱暗恋着sherly，现在john所在的世界，虽然大家性别都转换了，但是别的依旧是一如既往。  
第二条视频信息没有发件人信息。  
[嗨~~sherly~~~很抱歉最近我有些麻烦，所以离开了英国，你知道的，对于我们来说没有敌手那是很寂寞的 ，sherly你等着，我马上就回来了~~~永远爱你的莫利亚提]  
视频中的那一定是莫利亚提，哦，那种sm女王的感觉……瞥了眼sherly，不为所动。  
第三条视频信息提示音很特别，特别到一听到音乐sherly就从沙发上跳了起来拿过手机，john想了想，这似乎是一种男人喘息的特别声音，就如同偶尔sherlock凑到他耳朵边说话前透出来的气息一般。  
[dinner？]  
“谁？”  
“the man。你知道的”  
好吧，the women变成了the man。How nevermind，it's ok。随手拿起一张报纸，大标题是。【神秘人艾瑞行踪再度成迷！】副标题是【女侦探sherly首度失利，是对手太强还是别有原因】后面密密麻麻的就在揣测艾瑞和sherly的绯闻。于是john看到了这个他有生以来看到过的最英俊的男人，对，是他，他敢说就算从男人的眼光来看，这都是一个异常英俊的男人，充满了吸引任何性别的人士的魅力。  
“不回信？”  
“不”  
“为什么”  
“因为你会嫉妒！”

What！！！  
“不得不说，johny，你嫉妒起来真可爱~”  
John轰的一下脸红了，他嫉妒！！他怎么会嫉妒！！！ 他们站在一起，可比自己这平凡无奇的人……  
哦，谢特！  
不得不承认，无论是sherlock和艾琳，还是sherly和艾瑞，都是多么的登对，他john嫉妒的要命。

“唔……”  
她和sherly是怎么开始接吻的她一点也不知道，他也没有和sherlock接吻的经历，这感觉真tm的好，后来他感觉到sherly在解自己的胸罩，她感到自己的胸已经涨起来了，那是情欲。而john也顺手解开了sherly的,说起来这事已经颇有些时间没干了,两个胸部碰在一起的感觉有点奇怪,但也很不错。亲吻的时候john吃到了口红,不知道是自己的还是sherly的,甜甜的。两个女人是要怎么做john也不是不知道,你知道的每个男人都看过那种女人和女人的色情小电影,她们互相揉搓着对方的胸,john知道怎么样女人才比较有感觉,而sherly显然也深谙此道,john的乳头已经在揉搓下充血挺立,当然sherly的也没好到哪里去,她们吻得昏天黑地,她从不知道一个亲吻能这么长时间,她们只是偶尔分开那么一毫米呼吸下空气,剩余时间都黏在一起,她感到sherly细长的手指沿着自己的腰身下滑,来到她已经开始分泌体液的女性下体。

这太超过了!

当sherly光用手就让她高潮的时候,john这么想,然后就陷入了黑暗。

*******************************  
当john再度醒过来的时候,看到sherlock一脸好奇的看着自己。

难道是梦?

“john,你梦遗了……还有我肚子饿了。”

shit!!!!

不过那到底是不是梦??????

那天早上john在给自己洗内裤和给sherlock做饭和疑惑中度过。


End file.
